


Olor a Malvavisco

by Zay_raM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zay_raM/pseuds/Zay_raM
Summary: °Au Omegaverse°Destiel°Supernatural---Dean caminaba con su madre por esas tiendas para omegas que tanto detestaba, y todo iba mal hasta que cierto alfa entró con su familia. ¿Cómo es posible que una simple mirada active tantas cosas en su interior?





	1. Chapter 1

     Estaba en un sitio horrible,rodeado de muchachitos jóvenes y chicas con delirios de princesa. Cada uno, pareciera estar viviendo en un mundo distinto, pero la verdad era que cada uno compartía una característica y esa era ser Omega.

     Y bueno, no había mucho que decir. Estaba harto de tener que soportar ese olor que le daba ganas de vomitar, tan meloso y empalagoso como un maldito malvavisco. Lo peor de caso, era que él también olía así.

     Había caído en la descarada condena de ser un Omega. 

     Gracias a Dios que no era igual a los demás. 

     Él era rubio, alto y con cuerpo firme, con ojos de ensueño y un aspecto malhumorado de chico malo que atraía a todos por igual. Hasta los mismos omegas caían rendidos a su encanto, y eso que olían iguales; pero para los alfas era un delirio, y el pobre muchacho no podía sacárselos de encima.

— ¡Dean! ¡Te dije que cambiaras esa cara! Estamos comprándote cosas que necesitas, al menos simula estar aquí por tu propia voluntad. —Mary Winchester, la rubia mujer alfa estaba reprimiendo a su hijito que tenía cara de querer matar gatitos.

     Dean colocó los ojos en blanco y se alejó de su mamá. Estaba en esa tienda endemoniada para omegas, en donde todo era rosadito y delicado, suave y con olor a rosas.

—Si sigo aquí durante los próximos quince minutos, habrá un muerto. —Dean miró pálido a un estante que tenía "cosas para el celo" de colores pasteles. Oh Dios, y pensar que los omegas tienes que meterse cosas raras por el trasero.

     Él no es que odiara a los omegas. No. Por supuesto que no. Lo que pasaba es que él no quería ser uno. Mentiría si dijera que desde pequeño esperó a ser un Alfa de esos que llevan las riendas de todo; quería ser alguien que todos pudieran respetar para poder cuidar a Sammy, pero no todo salió bien, porque los papeles se invirtieron al notificarle a Dean que él era un Omega y Sam un Alfa.

— ¡Miraa! Papii yo quiero esto, y esto, y esto y esto...

     Dean salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la chillona voz de una niñita. Era chiquita, rubia, y con dos coletas a los lados dándole un aire infantil; tenía un vestido blanco muy bonito y una carita de que en cualquier momento podía quebrarte el cuello si no le obedecias.

—Lilith, te he dicho muchas veces que no puedes escaparte así de mis manos... ¡Nick, ven y controla a tu bestia! —seguido de la niña, venía un hombre de ojos claros y con cara de tragedia; parecía que estaba cansado de vivir. Tenía una ligera barba de tres días y unos anteojos puestos— ¡Lilith no corras!

—Vamos papá. Deja que se divierta mi chiquita. Abaddon no deja que haga nada —el hombre que respondía al nombre de Nick entró a la tienda y cargó a la niña, la rubia se abrazó al señor mientras le decía que es lo que quería— Claro preciosa, todo para mi bellísima niña; además, tu abuelo Chuck va a pagar todo. ¿Verdad, papá?

     Chuck suspiró y dejó atrás a los dos rubios: —Castiel, no te quedes atrás hijo.

     Dean observaba todo con una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro. Hasta que vio entrar a un pelinegro a la tienda. Dios mío. Todo dejó de fluir para Dean.

     De repente sintió como un color rojo recorrerle en las mejillas al ver al chico que estaba caminando recto y con una cara de que todo le era indiferente. Era un Alfa, de eso no cabía duda; y para Dean fue suficiente porque empezó a sentir como algo húmedo se instala detrás de él.

     ¡Que vergüenza!

     Dean apartó la vista del chico y caminó hasta donde estaba su mamá, que al oler a su muchacho se extrañó totalmente.

— ¿Dean? ¿Qué te sucede? —la mujer se volteó a ver a su hijo que tenía la cabeza gacha.

—Mamá, vámonos de aquí. Por favor. Haré lo que pidas, pero vámonos cuanto antes —Mary estaba muy confundida; estaba comprando cosas que había leído en internet que funcionaban para el celo de los omegas, pero no esperaba que su hijo llegara oliendo de esa forma— ¡Por favor!

     Mary tocó la frente de su hijo y la notó caliente, como toda la cara. Supo que entonces si debería irse a su casa; no quería la mirada de curiosos sobre su hijo que empezaba a entrar en celo.

—Vamos cariño —Mary dejó las cosas que tenía en unas de los mostradores para abrazar a su muchacho, lo llenaba de su olor para que ningún Alfa se acercara a él, y juntos caminaron hasta la entrada de la tienda— Vendré más tarde a buscar lo que necesitas.

     Dean asintió. No quería hablar, y mucho menos cuando el olor tan atrayente de aquel Alfa pelinegro le golpeó de nuevo en la cara.

     Madre e hijo salieron de la tienda, aunque sin saber que Castiel había visto a Dean... Algo dentro de él se había encendido como un chispa.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo peor de pasar un bochornoso momento con su mamá en un sitio público, era lo que venía después de ello.

El calor fue insoportable, y estuvo pegajoso los siguientes tres días en la oscuridad de su habitación. Nadie subió al segundo piso, y por Dios, le agradecía bastante el hecho de que tampoco escucharon sus ruegos o al menos fingieron demencia en lo que respecta a sus deseos morbosos. Al cuarto día, cuando salió de la habitación, ni siquiera pudo mirar a los ojos a su familia; John lo seguía tratando con la misma familiaridad que siempre, y Mary estaba feliz por el hecho de haber estado en lo correcto.

Lo primero que vio al salir, fue una caja de cartón en la entrada de su habitación. Tenía una dedicatoria por parte de Sam, y refunfuñó todo el día al saber que lo que contenía la caja eran cosas para omegas.

"Para el Omega más bonito de toda la cuadra ;)"

Definitivamente, Sam tenía un sentido del humor muy pesado. Y aún así, el regalo era por parte de su mamá.

—Dean -le habló Mary— ¿Puedes dejar de mirar tanto el suelo? Lo vas a gastar, amor —Sam ahogó una risa mientras que Dean se frotaba la cara con un notable hastío— Vamos, cielo. No te pongas así; es algo que siempre pasará... Ya no te preocupes y termina de comer, que hay que darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos de al frente.

Sam tragó los pedazos de pan tostado y se limpió con una servilleta antes de levantarse e ir a limpiar sus manos; John, por otro lado, bajó el periódico que leía con tranquilidad y observó a su primogénito.

No había hablado nada, pero aún así necesitaba decirle algo a su hijo para que dejara de sentirse así; él más que bien sabía lo que era sentirse incómodo en un área ajena. John creció en un hogar de omegas, en donde todos eran delicados como flores y fueron inculcados con ese grotesco pensamiento de servirle ciegamente a los alfas; así que se disgustó bastante cuando descubrió que no era un Omega más, sino uno de los tipos de los que tanto le desagradaba. Pasó de servir a su padre como esclavo, a sentarse en la misma mesa que él y compartir el "orgullo" de ser un ejemplar de la raza dominante.

John sabía lo difícil que era ser algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado ser; aunque sonara estúpido. Y por ende, no quería que su muchacho pasara lo mismo que él; porque se sentía orgulloso de lo que era y estaba más que feliz con el hecho de que su primogénito era fuerte y precioso.

—No le des vueltas al asunto, Dean —le murmuró John— No hay nada de malo en ser Omega, y ni mucho menos en tener celos. Si lo que te preocupa es que alguien vaya detrás de ti mientras estés en ese momento, no piensen que estarás solo; porque yo te protegeré siempre —John le sonrió a Dean y le palmeó el hombro a su hijo— Ahora levanta esos ánimos y vamos, que tu mamá estuvo preparando este momento desde hace dos días.

Dean asintió y siguió a su padre. Estaba bien con el hecho de ser Omega; pero no le gustaba que por eso despertara la lástima de los demás. Dean era fuerte, consciente de si mismo y de su naturaleza; él no necesitaba el confort de nadie ni palabras de aliento sobre un momento que ya se había resignado a afrontar. Por eso se molestaba cuando sus padres lo trataban así, como si fuera delicado, o si alguien fuera a abusar de él en cualquier momento; Dean tenía dos buenas manos para golpear y dos buenas piernas para patearle el culo a cualquier hijo de perra que se equivocara con él.

Pero parecía ser que nadie entendía eso; y a la larga lo frustraba.

\--·★·--

— ¡Hola, buen día! —Mary observó a los vecinos llevando lo que parecía ser la mudanza dentro de la casa y se apresuró a saludarlos— Somos la familia Winchester, los vecinos de la casa de al frente; venimos a darle la bienvenida.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años dejó las cajas en el suelo y caminó hasta donde estaba la familia Winchester; tenía los ojos azules y una mirada cansada junto a una barba de tres día; les sonrió con un gesto incómodo y se limpió las manos con la mezclilla del pantalón.

—Mucho gusto —le respondió— Somos los Shurley, y bueno... acabamos de llegar.

Dean, que estaba concentrado en mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuera a los vecinos, volteó la cabeza con rapidez al reconocer esa voz; por poco se rompía el cuello. Era el mismo señor de hace cuatro días, el que acompañó al otro señor con la niña y el chico alfa.

Oh Dios. Su piel se estremeció como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Volvería a ver al chico que olía exquisito. Y no estaba preparado para ello. Era momento de aplicar la estrategia 324 y salir huyendo en retroceso; y lo hubiera logrado. Joder sí. Pero Mary lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con una exactitud casi clínica que envidiaría un cirujano; así que le quedó acompañar a su familia en un encuentro que quería evitar.

Al parecer, el señor Shurley no era bueno hablando con los demás, porque sólo sonrió incómodamente e hizo un gesto que les dio a entender que regresaría a arreglar la mudanza. Rápidamente, Mary ofreció a la familia a ayudar y todos estuvieron trasladando las cajas de la mudanza hasta dentro de la casa.

Mary hablaba con el señor Chuck —al final se le había escapado el nombre— mientras que los tres hombres de la casa iban y llevaban las cajas hasta ciertas partes de la sala. Sam estaba cansado e incómodo por ayudar a un desconocido, e iban a emplear la estratega 225 en donde iban a idear una distracción para salir de la casa del vecino; pero una vez más fallaron. Esta vez, Dean tropezó con alguien.

—Oh joder —dijo cuando su espalda chocó contra algo. Él se volteó entonces y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos azules devolviéndole la mirada. Se congeló de repente.

—Sam, Dean -los interceptó Mary— Veo que encontraron a Castiel. El señor Chuck lo estaba buscando. Gracias.

Mary sonrió tomó a sus dos hijos de los brazos y los llevo consigo hasta la sala de la casa de los Shurley. La mezcla de aromas estaba incomodando a John y a Sam, quienes se sentían amenazados por estar en un territorio ajeno junto a un alfa desconocido; pero Mary parecía no notar la tensión, así que cuando invitaron a padre e hijo a cenar esta noche a la casa de los Winchester, ambos soltaron un gruñido amenazador.

Dean, por otro lado, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no olisquear el ambiente y drogarse con el rico aroma de Castiel; éste último ni siquiera le quitaba la vista de encima, y a diferencia de Dean, él si olía cada vez que podía. No había cruzado palabras con él, y Sam los observó lo suficiente como para ponerse en guardia y proteger a su hermano; se colocó en medio de ambos adolescentes y de manera agresiva liberó su aroma sobre el de Dean.

Joder, era demasiado incómodo.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de gruñirse como perros rabiosos, intervino John, quien reprendió a su hijo menor con la mirada (no podían ponerse a retar a un alfa en su territorio por simple instinto de supervivencia, y respeto, claro está); y dicho sea de paso, le hizo un gesto a Dean para que regresara al lado de Mary y de él. No quería que su hijo estuviera acompañado de un jovencito alfa que lo miraba fijamente, y que indirectamente desprendía un olor fuerte para llamar al omega de la habitación; era peligroso, aún más cuando Dean apenas había salido de un celo muy recientemente.

—Entonces, los esperamos a ustedes dos en nuestra casa en unas horas —sonrió Mary y se llevó a sus tres hombres bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres dueños del apellido Shurley.

—Él era el dueño del rico olor de la tienda, papá —le habló Castiel a su padre después de unos minutos cuando se veían como idiotas observando la puerta— ¿No te parece una coincidencia demasiado aterradora?

—No tanto como la mujer rubia —reconoció Chuck— Y no creo que le caigamos muy bien a los otros dos alfas.

—Es una suerte que Nick esté con Abaddon, sino se hubiera armado el Apocalipsis —Chuck rió de buena gana y subió las escaleras con su hijo pisándole los talones. Tenían que pensar en una buena forma de evitar a los vecinos sin sonar groseros.

\--·★·--

— ¡Se comportaron como animales! —les regañó Mary apenas entraron a la casa— ¡¿Era necesario gruñirse?! ¡Y te estoy hablando a ti, Samuel Winchester!

Sam se encogió de hombros; no iba a permitir que ningún idiota mirara a su hermano de esa forma. Y John estaba orgulloso del comportamiento de Sam, aunque no iba a decirlo delante de su mujer, no cuando estaba hecha toda una fiera como sólo ella sabe estarlo.

Dean subió a su habitación sin hablar con nadie, tenía que pasar el trauma. No todos los días resulta que el chico que te hizo entrar en celo con tan sólo su aroma se mudaba al frente de tu casa; ¡joder, no! Eso sólo pasaban en las historias.

Pero volver a verlo, y olerlo le hizo sentir tan... Dios, le hizo sentir realmente extraño. Y estaba tan seguro de que no quería volver a sentirse así; no quería que cada vez que viera a su vecino, su miembro diera un brinco y se colocara duro, ni tampoco quería oler tan bochornoso o sentirse húmedo; es decir, no quería sentirse como se sentía en ese momento.

Llegó al baño, tal como si estuviera entrando a su templo privado de meditación; y se sacó la chaqueta como si esta le quemara el cuerpo. Echó seguro a su puerta y procedió a encender la ducha, muy fría, metiéndose con todo y ropa. Se sacó los zapatos junto al cinturón en el proceso, mientras que se sentaba en el frío suelo de la ducha; respiró y contó hasta veinte, conforme dejaba que el agua le relajara.

Pero no funcionó. Esa incómoda erección seguía perforando su pantalón como si fuera un cuchillo; no quería tocarse ahí abajo, pero sus manos parecían tener vida propia.

No quería caer en la tentación...

Pero recordó que igualmente iba a ver a Castiel en la noche. Y si se acumulaban las ganas iban a ser peor.

—Hola viejo amigo —murmuró pasa sí mismo con la voz ronca cuando agarró en sus manos la botella de lubricante. Iba a ser una ducha sumamente entretenida.

\--·★·--

—Buenas noches...

Los Winchester estaban riendo y recordando buenos tiempos antes de que sonara el timbre; como si eso hubiera sido una alarma para una especie de guerra. El olor de los vecinos se filtraba a través de la puerta, junto a un aroma fácilmente comprable con el de los bollos de la panadería que quedaba cerca de las casas. Sam se tensó, como las cuerdas de un violín y miró con dureza la puerta que se oponía entre ellos y los otros dos alfas; había una razón por la cual él desconfiaba de Castiel, pero aún no se formaba de manera ordenada en sus pensamientos.

Sólo estaban aquellas palabras que bailaban a su alrededor en una extraña sincronía. Desconocido. Peligroso. No confiar en él. Amenaza.

Y es que no tomaba en cuenta a Chuck, quien era un cero a la izquierda; parecía ser más un beta que un alfa. Y aunque no estaba en contra de los beta, eran raras las veces en las que se acordaba de ellos por su carencia de aroma.

Mary dejó su bebida en la mesa del centro para ir a abrirles a los vecinos. De repente, el agradable olor familiar se había interrumpido por las dos extrañas esencias desconocidas.

Dean, quien estaba un poco atontados por la escena en su baño, se despertó al sentir ese agradable olor que ya no era tan desconocido para él. Ahh, ese bendito chico de ojos azules no lo dejaba en paz.

Quería ir y frotar su cara entre el cuello y el hombro del chico, para llenarse de su esencia de manera permanente. Sentía esa incesante necesidad de soltar pequeños ronroneos cada vez que lo veía; y no pudo ni siquiera levantarse a saludarlos porque sus piernas ya no daban para tanto. ¿Sería extraño si de repente se caía al frente de ellos dos sin ninguna razón aparente?

— ¡Buenas noches, Chuck! ¡Y buenas noches también para tí, Castiel! Pasen, pasen. No se queden ahí parados —Mary les dio la bienvenida a los vecinos y ellos pasaron un poco cohibidos al hogar de los Winchester. Chuck se sentía sofocado entre tantas miradas de atención por parte del señor de la casa mientras que Castiel era indiferente al intento de homicidio visual por parte Sam; ya que estaba muy ensimismado olisqueando disimuladamente el ambiente para separar los olores para hallar el de Dean— Veo que han traído un postre a la cena. Oh, son tan amables; ¡y es de manzana! A Dean le encantará.

— ¿Dean? —se atrevió a preguntar Castiel.

— ¡Oh, sí, mi hijo mayor! —Mary por un momento dejó de hablar— Pero si es verdad. Aún no nos hemos presentado formalmente.

No me jodas, estos tipos vienen a comer aquí como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y ni siquiera saben nuestros nombres. Fue lo que pensaba Dean mientras se concentraba en hacer todo lo posible para que su sangre no se acumulara en su rostro, o entre sus piernas.

—Entonces nos presentamos —cortó Mary la línea de pensamientos de Dean— Mucho gusto, soy Mary Winchester; él es John Winchester, mi esposo —John estrechó su mano con la de Chuck y la de Castiel— y ellos dos son mis hijos. Sam —el nombrado saludó con un simple hola— y Dean.

Castiel por supuesto que ya sabía quién era quien. Cuando Dean chocó con él en la tarde, Mary los había llamado por sus nombres; pero no fue una presentación formal en ese entonces.

—Soy Castiel —añadió después, como si ellos tampoco supieran quienes eran.

Y luego llegó el silencio.

Espeluznante silencio.

\--·★·--

Cuando todos estaba cenando, Castiel se atrevió a poner su mirada en el cuello de Dean.

Su padre le había inculcado que hacer ese tipo de cosas era una falta de respeto total con las personas —en especial si eran omegas. Era como quedarse mirando los pechos a una mujer cuando hablaban frente a frente; y Castiel había comprendido que no debía propasarse con nadie. Al fin y al cabo, su mamá había sido una omega muy hermosa, y por nada del mundo a él le hubiera gustado que algún depravado la observara así.

Pero no podía evitarlo. De verdad que no. Dean estaba comiendo sus bocados de pasta y no miraba a nadie en particular; tenía el cabello un poco húmedo, peinado hacia atrás mientras se secaba; sus movimientos al comer hacían que los músculos de su cuello se tensaran, moviéndose de manera armoniosa y hasta un poco sensual. El esternocleidomastoideo de una persona nunca le había parecido tan interesante hasta ese momento.

¿Cuántos años de prisión me darían si me le echo encima y le encajo el diente en el cuello en este mismo momento? Se preguntaba Castiel, y como muchas de sus otras preguntas existenciales que tenía a lo largo del día, no obtuvo respuesta.

Sin embargo, siguió observándolo atentamente; mirando sus hombros y la forma en como su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba al momento de tragar la comida. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Dean como para convertir una acción tan cotidiana, como comer, en una escena casi pornográfica?

Castiel no entendía como había ido a parar con esos pensamientos tan fuera de lugar.

Pero lo peor no era eso. Después del postre y hacer una amena conversación, Mary sirvió el jugo y se los dio a todos; Dean estaba sediento (tanto recurrir a su autocontrol le dejaba agotado) y se tomó el jugo como si jamás en su vida hubiera probado algún líquido. Lógicamente, el contenido se escurría por labios, y bajaba lentamente por su cuello hasta perderse en la tela de la camisa roja que cargaba. Castiel estuvo apretando firmemente el cubierto en su mano durante toda la escena, y hasta pudo sentir como sus pantalones se ajustaban un poco más.

El ambiente se sentía pesado en la mesa; y Dean se limpió bruscamente la boca y el cuello con la manga de su camisa. Pronto comenzó a reírse un poco y Sam le siguió el juego; al final, nadie sabía por qué, pero todos terminaron riéndose de manera suelta. La tensión poco a poco se fue calmando y desapareció conforme pasaba la cena.

\--·★·--

Al final, la cocina se sentía más cálida que de costumbre; Chuck contaba sus anécdotas de cuando le tocó trabajar como redactor de una revista en el departamento de reseñas literarias; todos estaban riéndose cuando les contó la forma en como había jodido su primer día de trabajo con su jefe. Aunque fue incómodo al principio, se volvió más fácil conforme avanzaba la narración; después de todo, ese momento lo recordaba tan exacto al haber sido el día en donde conoció a su difunta esposa.

Nadie esperaba que siguiera hablando de ella, así que la conversación cambió sutilmente a Castiel. Eso tampoco se lo esperaban.

—Supongo que al ser un alfa tan atractivo debes atraer la mirada de ciento de omegas —le había dicho Mary al chico en tono casual y un poco maternal. Castiel enrojeció— ¡Eres un todo un casanova, Castiel! Dime ¿qué cursas ahora?

—Voy en el cuarto semestre de la universidad, estoy estudiando ciencias teológicas —Mary de repente enmudeció asombrada. No pensaba que el chico estuviera en la universidad. Juraba que estaba en la preparatoria todavía— Me interesa conocer a fondo muchos aspectos de la historia cristiana... Me parece interesante.

Dean también quedó impresionado. ¿Cómo es posible que un chico universitario le hiciera pasar tanto trabajo? Estaba más que seguro que tendría que ir al baño de nuevo en la noche, y al siguiente día estaría tan ido como podría estarlo un drogadicto con la dosis adecuada de éxtasis.

— ¿Cuantos años tienes? —Sam fue el que preguntó esta vez. Ahora sí se sentía más amenazado que hace una hora.

—Cumplí diecinueve hace un mes. —le aclaró con simpleza mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Pensé que eras más joven —comentó John mientras tomaba un trago de su jugo- Veo que eres una caja de misterios...

Castiel dejó ir un vago «supongo» mientras se acaba el jugo él también.

Después de eso, la cena culminó.

\--·★·--

Eran ya cerca de las ocho de la noche y la luna estaba en su cuarto menguante; el frío les soplaba en forma de brisa a los Shurley cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y el primero en abandonar el hogar de los Winchester fue el padre de familia. Él se despidió cordialmente, estaba muy feliz al ser invitado a compartir con sus vecinos, pero aún quería dormir en su ya no tan tibia cama y olvidarse de todo por una noche; Castiel, por el contrario, se quedó un poco mas a petición de la familia.

Le habían preguntado de todo un poco. Y entre esas preguntas, estaba el hecho de por qué no dejaba de mirar tanto a Dean durante toda la cena.

— ¡Samuel! —le regañó su madre muy escandalizada por el comportamiento imprudente de su hijo.

Castiel sonrió ante ello. Él no se dejaría intimidar de un niño que a lo máximo tenía quince años.

—No se preocupe, señora Winchester —le había respondido Castiel con su tono suave y conciliador— Reconozco que fue difícil apartar mi mirada de Dean... Supongo que no pude evitarlo; no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo. —esta vez se dirigía directamente a Dean.

Pero entonces sucedió algo que nunca se esperó.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? El olor de Dean era exquisito; suave, atrayente, embriagador, tan único y a la vez tan conocido que no supo en que momento comenzó a amar los malvaviscos. Eran como una suave masa de malvaviscos de sabores dulces; de esos que no empalagan al probarlos y que te dejan con ganas de comerte más y más.

¿Y a qué venía todo eso? Pues, cuando observó directamente a Dean a los ojos, descubrió un fin de cosas de él con tan sólo mirarlo. Descubrió ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos esmeralda; tan vívido y atrayente que le hizo caer poco a poco en lo profundo de su mirada; descubrió que sus labios eran rojizos por naturaleza y que en vez de ser sensuales en un punto muy cercano a lo obsceno, eran delicados y tiernos. Descubrió esas pequeñas y casi imperdibles pecas que se difuminaban por la piel de su rostro; descubrió ese gesto confundido y ruborizado que le dejó en un punto alto de admiración. Pero sobretodo, descubrió que después de admirarlo como si fuera un hermoso ángel descendido del paraíso, él quería ser esa persona que pudiera seguir mirándolo como lo más perfecto de la vida todos los días.

Se dio cuenta que él quería pasar mucho tiempo al lado de él embriagado en ese aroma tan exquisito y hermoso; y de verdad no sabía que al fin estaría completo porque ya encontró esa parte que le hacía falta.

Los segundos parecían eternos, y la forma en como sus miradas se encontraron fue el detonante para que ese momento que tanto evitó que pasara, tuviera lugar. El ambiente se llenó de hormonas; Dean volvió a sentirse húmedo como hace cuatro días atrás, y mientras su rostro enrojecía aún más, subió las escaleras sin mediar palabra alguna.

John pareció comprender que es lo que sucedía y se levantó verdaderamente enojado. A Castiel no le dio tiempo de contemplar el olor de la excitación de Dean, porque automáticamente caminó hasta la entrada y habló apresuradamente.

—Gracias por la comida y por la bienvenida al vecindario, señora Winchester. ¡Hasta luego! —y cerró la puerta antes de que John lo agarra y lo asesinara de una forma morbosa. Pegó carrera hasta su casa y subió los escalones apresurados hasta que llegó a su habitación.

Con calma, se quitó la camisa y se metió al baño. Ahí fue cuando pudo recrear el aroma de Dean a la perfección y le dio rienda libre a sus deseos y alegrías.

\--·★·--

Al final de todo, los dos chicos terminaron durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones con una sonrisa estúpida en sus rostros. Uno estaba más ido que el otro, pero ambos seguían reproduciendo el momento de su encuentro como si fuera un vídeo musical en sus mentes.

Dean se quedó dormido después de que su familia entrara a ver cómo estaba; y al ver que estaba bien -lo medianamente bien que se podría estar después del semejante encuentro-, lo dejaron solo para que descansara. Entonces él se quedó pensando en la forma en como el olor de Castiel lo acarició y la manera en como su mirada le admiraba de tal forma que se sintió muy extraño, pero inmensamente feliz.

Castiel no habló con nadie. Chuck estaba en su quinto sueño cuando salió del baño ya vestido con su ropa para dormir, así que él siguió el ejemplo de su padre y se acostó. Sólo le quedó admirar la luna a través de la ventana y pensar en lo hermoso que había sido ese encuentro con el chico de al frente.

Porque no todos los días te encuentras con que la persona a la que estabas buscando aparece mágicamente de la nada, y no sólo eso, sino que también resulta ser tu vecino de al frente y probablemente tres años menor.

Al final, podría decir que su aroma favorito era la fragancia de malvaviscos que emanaba Dean, y que su cuello era muy bonito; pero se vería aún mejor con una linda mordida, la cual, tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano le daría.


End file.
